


The Arrangement

by chaospearl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dry Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Male Dominant, Minor Injuries, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping, female submissive, fuck toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospearl/pseuds/chaospearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are scenes from an established Dom\sub relationship.  There is very little plot in the first chapter, just explicit, dirty porn.  After that, a plot begins to pick up, but it's still mostly just a framework upon which to hang porn.</p><p>I chose to remove the rape tag which previously appeared on this story, and so I'm going to make clear that although the relationship itself is entirely consentual, some of the sexual encounters are of very dubious consent, including the sub physically struggling to escape and being overpowered.  There is deliberately inflicted pain, blood, and no mention of safewords.  If any of these things trigger you, stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

"Good morning, kitten. Did you sleep well?"

Alex rolled onto her side and snuggled further down into the plush blankets. "Mm." Her eyes did not open, but a contented, if sleepy, smile appeared on her face.

Varin shook his head, but he was smiling as well. It was several hours past dawn and he was coming to learn that his kitten (his plaything, his fuck toy, his secret; Alex was many things, and all of them belonged to him) was not at her best in the early morning. They did not spend most nights together and it was rare to wake beside her, but pleasant. For more than one reason. He'd woken with his cock hard and aching, and gazing at Alex's lush body sprawled in his bed, nude as he required her to sleep, only aroused him further. She was petite, almost fragile, with a slim waist and large, full breasts, nipples rosy against her pale skin.

Varin reached out and ran a hand down her back, caressing her spine and down to her firm, toned ass, enjoying the feel of her body. Her body, which was now his to use. He could touch her, explore her wherever he liked, all of her most intimate and vulnerable places his to expose. To violate. He could have her in any way and every way he wanted, pinning her underneath him, spreading her thighs and fucking that tight, hot cunt until she cried out and arched into his thrusts, or pushing her to her knees in front of him and sliding his stiff cock into her mouth, his hands tightly on the back of her head as she sucked him so that he could force the entire thick length down her pretty throat.

And there were other ways he could have her... he hadn't taken her ass yet,saving that pleasure for last, and he looked forward to how it would feel when he did, wanted to find out if Alex would scream or struggle as he slowly pushed his cock into her most intimate hole. Every so often she required a reminder of what it meant that she had come to Varin willingly and offered her complete submisson, giving herself to be used purely for his sexual desires. He did enjoy watching her lose herself in pleasure, how her pupils dilated and her breath came in pants as she begged him for release. Sometimes he allowed her to cum, sometimes he brought her over and over and over until she could only lay helpless, her body exhausted and wrung out, unable to form coherent thoughts or speech and simply gazing at him as if there were nothing and no one else in the world. At those times he knew that she belonged to him utterly.

Lost in reverie, he did not notice that Alex had moved until he felt the soft exhale of her breath against his cock, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the world with a jolt of sudden, urgent need. She lay on her stomach, raised up on her elbows with hands clasped, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Her mouth was close enough to his stiffening cock that she could have licked the drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip. And as he watched her, she flicked out her tongue and did so. The touch was an electric shock, her tongue wet and hot as she ran it over the head of his cock, and she drew her lips around him and made a soft humming sound for just an instant before pulling away.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

It took every bit of Varin's will to pull his gaze away from her mouth and get control over himself. To keep from taking her head in both hands and shoving it down onto his aching cock, holding her still while he fucked her mouth, pushed deeper and deeper until he spilled his hot seed down her throat and made her swallow every drop of it. It was only by a thin margin that he managed not to. Instead, he caught her chin in one hand and forced her upwards until she was sitting beside him. Studying her intent gaze he said, "That was nice, kitten, but I didn't tell you to do that. I'm almost inclined to let you continue anyway. Almost. But it seems you've forgotten why you're here. Tell me why, kitten."

Swallowing hard, Alex cast her eyes downward, obedient. "To serve you, sir. To please you." Her voice was low and husky, as it got when she was trying to seduce his thoughts in the direction she wanted.

"Yes. To please me. And it pleases me to use you, and fuck you, whenever I desire to. You don't decide when, I do. Now, I'm going to go take a shower, and when I'm done I'll want you waiting right here, on your back with your legs spread open for me, and then I'll decide if I want to use you or not."

Immediately Alex lay back on the bed and began arranging pillows and bedding to her satisfaction. Leaving her there, Varin got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and reaching into the shower to turn the water on. He was stroking his still-hard cock as he stepped under the spray, thinking of his beautiful kitten, his slut, thinking of how far he might push her limits, what he could do to her and order her to beg for more. She would look exquisite with her hands bound together and roped to a ring in the ceiling, high enough that she would be forced to stand on her toes, displayed there naked and vulnerable. He could use her as she stood there, pull her hips against him and fuck her hard, slam into her again and again until she could no longer hold herself up and simply hung there helplessly, thoroughly used and fucked with his cum dripping between her legs. Beautiful. He might leave her there awhile, then have her again later, he might finally allow himself to fuck that sweet ass of hers, might... suddenly an image came to him unbidden, of Alex with her arms forced over her head and bound to that ring, blindfolded as she was mercilessly fucked by two people, Varin behind her with his full hot length pushing roughly into her tight ass while another cock filled her cunt, violating her over and over as she screamed with the pain of it, or the pleasure, either would do.

At that image Varin shuddered and came hard, hot cum splattering the wall of the shower, too caught up in the intensity of it to be bothered by the idea of allowing someone else to fuck his kitten. Breathing hard, he turned the water colder and began to wash, turning the idea over in his mind and thinking about it. Surprisingly, the idea did not upset him as he had thought it would. Alex was not his partner nor his love; she was a toy, a perfect, beautifully made fuck toy, and toys were meant to be shared.

After luxuriating under the hot water again for a good long while, he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist, drying his face and hair with another before stepping out and walking back towards the bedroom where Alex waited. He was already half hard again thinking of how obedient and naturally submissive she was. There would not be a problem offering her to anyone he wanted to; she would do whatever Varin required of her without questioning, including being used by whomever and however many people he offered her to. Perhaps she would enjoy being gang-fucked like a slut. It would not matter if she didn't; it only excited him more when she struggled and fought him, and taking her by force was so incredibly arousing he often went far further than he had planned to, giving in to the pure animalistic need, her tears and cries of pain only driving him to grip her harder and take her more violently. More than once he had been close to blacking out from the intensity when he came while forcibly holding her down and fucking her until she bled.

That thought in mind was enough to make his cock fully hard and ready when he walked into the bedroom. And stopped. Alex lay on the bed as he'd commanded, on her back... and fast asleep. Her legs were only slightly parted; she must have shifted into a less vulnerable position in her sleep. Varin watched her for a moment, her breathing deep and even, a small curved smile on her lips. Crossing the room quietly, he lay on the bed and stretched himself out beside her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before shaking her gently at the shoulder.

"Alex. Kitten. Wake up."

Her green eyes flew open, looking around in confusion, and then she went very still when she realized what she had done. "I... I'm sorry, sir. I did as you asked, waited for you, exactly as you told me."

"I told you to have yourself ready for my use when I returned, kitten. Are you ready?" He slid a hand between her thighs and pressed a finger roughly against her slit. "No, you aren't. You're dry as a bone."

Her cheeks colored slightly in shame, both at her failure and at the crude way he was prodding and examining her most private area so casually as if checking a prize mare's mouth or hooves. It never failed to amuse and arouse him, after all the times he had taken her, explored every inch of her body with his hands and mouth and cock, how she could still blush under his gaze, still react so strongly to just his touch on her skin.

"In a few moments I'll be... if you just..." she arched her hips against his hand, encouraging, seeking the caresses that would make her wet and ready, but he pulled his hand away and then caught her wrist as she started to reach between her own legs.

"No, kitten. I told you that I decide when. And I don't feel like waiting a few moments."

As he spoke, Varin rolled over and pinned her beneath him, looking steadily into her eyes, which widened in realization. She tried to close her legs completely, to squeeze her thighs together for the friction and pressure that would create at least a little lubrication if she could hold onto the arousal that was rapidly slipping away as fear closed in. But he simply slipped a knee in and forced her legs open to allow him access, then settled his hips between her spread thighs. She could feel the head of his cock pressed against her dry slit, the friction already rough and uncomfortable on the sensitive area. Her breath coming in short, frightened gasps, she squeezed her eyes closed and waited.

"Stop that, kitten. Open your eyes. I want to watch how it feels when I take you. It's going to hurt you a great deal, and I'll like it. Now open your eyes."

Slowly, Alex's eyes opened and the expression in their green depths was unfathomable. Fear warred with anger, and he imagined he saw tiny sparks as the submission in her gaze retreated and was replaced by determination. This was what excited him the most. She was no longer a helpless, obedient little toy. She was defiant, and proud, and she would fight him, and she would lose. No matter how angry she became or how she struggled, he was simply far stronger and more powerful, and he could take whatever he wished from her, do whatever he wished to her. She could not stop him. Unable to wait any longer, he thrust his stiff cock into her deeply, piercing her to her core, and the strangled cry she made drove him wild. Pain filled her eyes and a soft tear trickled down her cheek, but she kept them open as he commanded her to. Even now she belonged to him.

His strong hands gripped her hips, holding her down as he drew his cock almost entirely out of her and slammed it back in, making her cry out once more as she shuddered. The intense friction he felt from her unprepared cunt was almost painful but he barely noticed it, intent on staring into her eyes and listening to the sounds she made as he fucked her hard, forcing himself deep inside again and again, violating her with every powerful thrust. Far too soon he knew that he was on the cusp, felt his muscles tighten just before a tidal wave of pleasure broke over him, whiting out his vision as he filled her with his cum. It felt as though it would never end as pulse after pulse of scorching pleasure coursed through his entire being.

Finally, he collapsed atop her, utterly spent, and still sheathed deeply inside her body. Slowly, as coherency made its gradual return to his thoughts, he realized he could feel that her tortured, pounded cunt was slick and wet and he wondered if it were her blood. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and her nails scraped down his back, long trails that he could feel stinging slightly. Alex lay quiet beneath him, breathing deeply, her arms still wrapped around his back holding him fast against her. She untangled her legs from his waist with a sigh, but as he moved to pull his spent cock from her and sit up, her arms around his back tightened and he heard her voice, low and full of something that was not forgiveness, something that said none was needed.

"Wait. Stay, just a few moments."

Varin looked down at her and smiled. "No, kitten. I decide, remember? Time to take care of you. Don't move." He eased himself carefully out of her body and rolled off of her, then stood and walked out of the room. When he returned a moment later he had cleaned himself up, and now held a basin of warm water and a wet cloth. Seating himself on the bed beside her, he parted her thighs gently with one hand, and she did not protest. There was blood, but not as much as he had feared. It would not do to break his toy too badly. He rubbed the cloth against her carefully but thoroughly, rinsing it out in the water several times as he cleaned the blood and cum away and checked to be certain Alex wasn't still bleeding. Her eyes were closed now and she lay still, making soft sounds as he tended to the damage he'd done. When he was finished, basin and cloth went back into the bathroom, and he returned to stretch out beside his kitten and gather her up into his strong arms.

"Still mine?" It was a customary question after he'd done something that he suspected might have driven her to question the arrangement. He would never apologize.

"Always." Alex relaxed into his embrace, eyes still closed. It was midmorning, but he would allow her to stay with him, just like this, as long as she needed.

"You please me, kitten."

"Thank you, sir."


	2. Betrayal

Varin finished tying off the slim yet strong rope into a secure knot, and turned around to examine his handiwork. His beautiful kitten stood stripped nude with her arms stretched over her head, delicate wrists bound together by the other end of the rope, which was looped over a beam in the ceiling forcing her to stand on the balls of her feet. She mirrored exactly the image from his fantasies early that morning with a length of black silk tied across her eyes, and Varin felt his cock stiffening at the sight of her, recalling how the fantasy had ended.

A small, cat-eared woman wearing a revealing leather bustier came to stand at his side as he admired Alex's round ass, thinking that the sweetness of plunging into that tight virgin hole would be well worth the time he'd made himself wait for it. "She's lovely," Lysse said in a soft, satisfied voice that was nearly a purr. "What have you done with her so far?"

"Anything I wished," Varin replied, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Did you want a detailed accounting of all the times, places and positions I've fucked her in, or had her kneel and suck me off? She's talented."

Lysse laughed, a low, throaty sound. "I meant more along the lines of how much she can take. Have you broken her yet?"

In response, Varin walked over to where Alex stood bound and waiting, her breathing steady but quick and tense with her nervousness. She was still trying to accept and process the idea that she had been loaned out, offered to another like a possession up for barter to be used, fucked, hurt, by this strange woman she barely knew. And that's how they were treating her, as a particularly shiny toy to play with and see how much fun could be had with her.

Varin squatted down before her and beckoned Lysse to take a look. He shoved his hands between Alex's thighs to part them and show the other woman the not-yet-healed bruising and tearing. "That's from just this morning," he explained, as Lysse's slim fingers probed into the roughly-used slit to examine the damage. "She wasn't ready for use when told, and she seems to be more sensitive than normal to tearing, especially when she's fucked dry. Fortunately her healing magic is strong." He didn't need to bother glancing upwards to know that Alex would be flushed with shame at being so callously examined, prodded and discussed as if she were nothing more than a toy to be used for others' sexual gratification, like the items in the black satchel Lysse had brought here with her. His thoughts flashed back...

_The hooded figure had stepped out suddenly from an alleyway as they passed by the marketplace, Varin strolling casually with one hand wrapped around the end of the short silver chain that was attached to a simple collar around Alex's neck. His kitten, too, wore a cowl to hide her face, and she was dressed in the nondescript tunic and trews worn by the household servants of the upper class instead of the distinct healer's whites with the sigil of a Sciurus guildleader embroidered on her sleeve. Varin wore his usual everyday hunting armor, indistinguishable from the other dozens of warriors who walked the market on a lazy end-week afternoon save for being of higher quality. There was nothing to mark either of them as high-ranking officers from a prominent guild. They were just another pair among the busy throng on the streets, a wealthy knight taking his pleasure-slave to see the marketplace. And yet someone had known them._

_"What do you want?" he'd demanded of the woman, unable to see her features clearly enough under the dark hood she wore. Until she pushed it off with a smirk, revealing the short blonde hair and cat ears of Lysse Silvertail, a longtime member of the guild._

_"Oh, what do I want..." she said airily, her tail swishing about in a lazy arc. "I want to know what the rest of the guild would think to know two of their high and mighty leaders were playing at Master and fuck toy in secret. How does that work exactly? Do you keep her chained naked in the basement and only let her out for guild meetings? Do you command her to vote with you, or do you reward her with your influence when she's sucked you off especially --"_

_"No, you don't," Varin cut her off. "If you wanted to expose us, you'd have done that without bothering to reveal that you knew until we could do nothing to stop it. I repeat: What do you want?"_

_Lysse smiled, a predatory expression that set frightened butterflies into Alex's stomach as she felt those piercing eyes travel slowly up and down her body as if she were naked and exposed. "Oh, well then. Simple enough. You have a toy and you haven't been sharing. I want to play."_

Back in the present, Lysse was asking him further questions about how well Alex would do for certain particular games. "If she bleeds easy, we'll have to avoid my knives for now. The floor's wooden, it would soak in and you'd never get the staining out. How about bruising or welts? Does she soak herself and beg for you to fuck her good when she's whipped? I had one once who could actually cum just from the lash. It was beautiful to see."

The eyebrow was raised again. "I admit I enjoy the pain in her face and the sounds she makes when I'm hurting her, but that's only when I take her dry or if she's already torn from being used hard repeatedly," Varin said. "I've never just smacked her around without fucking her. What would be the point? I love feeling her struggle under me or begging me to stop, and forcing into her anyway."

Another of the feral grins flashed across Lysse's face. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea how much fun a good lashing can be. She disappeared out of the room for a moment, and returned carrying the satchel with her personal items. From it, an ebony riding crop with a thick cord was pulled out, and he took a moment to admire the craftsmanship. Noticing his interest, Lysse said, "Never buy the ones made for pleasure slaves; they're too soft and only meant for play, entirely useless. This crop I've used on all of my most intractable... mounts." A sly smile accompanied the double meaning of the word.

"Observe." She strode to where Alex stood unsteadily, the helpless captive's breath quickening as she trembled slightly, knowing what was going to happen to her but unable to see it coming through the blindfold. Instead of flicking the crop at the flawless ivory skin, however, Lysse once more slid her hand between Alex's thighs and checked her for wetness. "Hmm. Slightly, but this is from before. She must have stopped pumping out her juice once we talked about the crop. She really doesn't enjoy pain then, does she. I'm surprised, most of them do to some extent. No wonder you have to force her."

"She craves being completely dominated like a thirsting man in the desert craves water," Varin said. "As I said, her magic is unusually strong and she's wickedly clever. She needs the physical dominance of being taken, forced, by someone physically stronger and capable of simply overpowering her, before she can truly let go." He caught Lysse looking at him with an odd expression. "What? I'm no mental slouch myself. It wasn't hard to figure her out after awhile."

"Ha, ha. Then let me show you how to demonstrate that dominance of yours to her."

This time, the crop did fall. A sharp crack punctuated the air as the oiled leather met unprotected skin, leaving an angry red welt across the center of Alex's back. She inhaled sharply, hissing in pain, and tried to lean forwards to escape the next blow, but without being able to set down from the tops of her feet she only succeeded in unbalancing herself and swinging backwards into the lash as it landed. Crack! Again, and again it fell, until there were four evenly spaced red lines glowing horizontally down her back, like the rungs of a ladder. Lysse had aimed well, and none of the welts touched the others. Alex was trembling hard and panting, her full breasts heaving as she strugged to keep her breathing steady, but she had not yet made a sound that wasn't a gasp or a near-sobbed exhale. Lysse's cat-slitted eyes narrowed even further.

Then she handed the riding crop to Varin. "Your turn. Don't try to avoid the pretty design I've begun; it needs some perpendicular stripes now. When the lash comes down on that marked skin, we'll get more than some gasping out of her."

He nodded quietly, gazing at the visible lines of pain etched into his kitten's perfect skin, and knew why he had never been interested in flogging her. Fucking his big cock into her tight little cunt as she struggled and cried under him, pleading with him to stop, only excited him more and so he would drive in even harder. Knowing that he was taking her, taking what he wanted by forcing it from her, fulfilled a primal need deep inside him and made him wild with the desire to prove his utter dominance. The more he hurt her while taking his pleasure the more he enjoyed it, for it showed him that she belonged to him, every inch of that naked body, every hole that was his to fill with his cum until it spilled from her skin, and she could do nothing, was nothing but his, only for his use and pleasure. It was intoxicating. He did not feel the same urgent, overpowering excitement as he stared at the ugly welts. Perhaps it was because he had not created them himself.

Varin raised the crop, snapping it through the air a few times to get the feel of it. Then he brought it down hard diagonally across the four red lines already drawn in marred, weeping red against pale ivory. And Alex screamed. Her body jerked as if struck by lightning, and he was already bringing the crop down again in the opposite angle, forming a perfect X with the first line. The sound torn from her throat was a high, keening agony that set him on fire from the inside. Letting the riding crop fall from his hand, Varin strode towards her, pulling his rock hard cock from his pants as he moved. He did not care that she was already bruised and torn, did not care that Lysse was watching him with eyes wide and pupils dilated, did not care about anything but the blinding need to feel her warm tightness around his cock and drive into her as he ever had, to pierce right through deep into her body and be joined with her.

He reached Alex's side in a few strides, took hold of her hips with both hands and lined himself up, then slammed his cock into her with all the force he could muster. Her back arced, bending like a drawn bow, and he ran his hands up her spine and dug his fingers into the outlined grooves he found there, pulling her hips tighter against his. He thought she was screaming but could not hear the sound as his need to be inside her, fuck her, possess her utterly, drove all coherent thought from his mind as he plunged in and out harder and deeper than ever before. Finally, moments later, years later, Varin shuddered as he felt his release, waves of incoherent pleasure battering at him as he spurted his seed deep into her body.

Dimly he realized that she had wrapped her legs tightly around him and he was supporting her weight, and he held her there, pulled tight against him as they both gasped for breath. Her eyes were shut and tears streamed down her face, but she dropped her head onto his shoulder and rested it there, somehow seeking comfort from he who had ripped it from her. Perhaps that was just.

After a long moment, Varin heard the slow sound of clapping behind him. He whirled, still holding Alex in his arms, to see Lysse lounging in a plush armchair with her tiny leather skirt hiked up to her waist and a very satisfied smile. Evidently she had enjoyed the show. "Get her down," he snapped. "Do it now, just cut the rope. We need to fix this."

Lysse stood and stretched leisurely, letting out a small purr, then sashayed over to the bar to which was secured the end of the rope binding Alex's wrists over her head. She pulled out a small throwing knife from one boot and sliced through the rope in one neat stroke, ignoring the complicated knot. Immediately, Alex collapsed forwards against Varin's chest, bringing her still-tied hands up to wrap her arms around his neck and cling tightly. He realized with a start that he was still sheathed inside her body, and lifted her hips slightly to slip out. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she nestled closer against him, causing Varin to smile despite himself. He would never understand why she clung to him so, trusting utterly, right when she ought to have been hating him the most. He carried her over to his bed and started to lay her down gently, but when she tightened her grip and whimpered, he stopped and instead sat down on the bed himself, still holding her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. If she wanted comfort, he would allow her to have it a little longer. This one time.

"Go and get a warm wet cloth from the bathroom, and the blue glass jar on the shelf," he told Lysse, who was looking at him as if he were a small boy who had requested to bring his horse into their home for the night, lest it catch chill in the cold weather. "What are you waiting for?" he asked after a moment, returning her look with a cool, steady gaze.

"Seriously? You're going to sit there and cuddle with your fuck toy while I tend gently to her wounds? You do understand the meaning of the word toy, right?"

"I do. And we came close to breaking this one tonight. Maybe if you actually cared for, or about, any of your toys, they wouldn't keep leaving and you'd have no need to come here and play with mine. Go and get the cloth and the jar. Now."

Scowling, Lysse stalked off. Varin shifted Alex slightly on his lap so that he could turn and take a look at her back without disturbing her too much. He winced. The six angry red welts crisscrossing her skin were far deeper than he'd realized, and beginning to turn an ugly purplish color. At points where the lines intersected, her skin was nearly flayed open. Why weren't they bleeding? Frowning, he slipped a hand between her thighs and gently brushed his fingers across her slit, causing Alex to wiggle a little in his arms and make another of her soft sounds, and he felt her shift her hips to press slightly towards his seeking fingers. _Even now, she wants me to touch her... remarkable._ He pulled his hand back and brought it up, fully expecting to see smears of bright red blood. After the pounding he'd just given her, with her cunt already torn and bruised from that morning, the wounds should have reopened. But his fingers, while sticky from his own cum and the slight wetness she was starting to leak, were clean of color. _What the hell?_

At that moment Lysse reappeared bearing the items he had requested. Handing him the cloth and sitting the jar next to him on the bedside table, she then paused to peer at the purpling bruised gashes covering Alex's back. "Didn't realize she had such thin skin. You're lucky those aren't bleeding all over your sheets. Disgusting, and a bitch to get the stains out."

_My kitten could be bleeding out in my arms, and she thinks I'd care about the sheets._

Suddenly, a flicker of half-remembered conversation came to him. He'd been sitting in the guildhall after an officer's meeting, bullshitting with Tyler and Mir. They were talking about a new member Tyler had been shepherding through a rather dangerous section of the Stormwill Tower ruins.

_"...don't even know how he pulled that spell off, to be honest," Tyler was saying. "It's advanced even for me, and definitely not the kind of thing you cast half out of your mind with terror and bleeding from a dozen places. Saved his life, but we had to keep him in the infirmary on painblock for weeks. Yeah, the bleeding stops, but the price you pay is that pain sensation gets magnified about ten times."_

_Damnit, Alex. What did you do._ Except he knew exactly what she'd done, and even knew when she'd done it. She'd gone slightly limp and unfocused as if she'd lost her balance, right after Lysse had mentioned the possibility of staining the floor with her blood. As if the thing to be avoided at all costs there was a couple of ruined flooring panels. _Oh, kitten._ Of course she'd known what the effects of the spell would be. He reached out and ran a hand down the side of her face, then picked up the jar of ointment, smeared some onto his fingertips, and began touching it very, very carefully to her back.

Lysse sighed. "It's fine to take care of your toys, but you can't care about them. The moment you do, it's no longer a toy, and --"

He glanced up at her, his expression thunderous. "Lysse? Get out. Just go. I've had enough of you. You wanted to play with my toy, and I was stupid enough to let you. Now you've played and our bargain is done. Never again. And if you even consider for one moment going back on our deal... well, I know an Adept fire mage who is very fond of both Alex and his Disintegrate spell, and I don't think you want him to find out about what you did to her tonight."

They were going to have a serious talk about this. After Alex had recovered enough to be punished for this little stunt, of course...


	3. Repercussions

"What were you thinking, kitten?"

Alex knelt quietly on the hardwood floor, eyes cast downwards as Varin paced back and forth in front of her. She wore a pair of soft leather breeches but was naked from the waist up, revealing six angry red lines crisscrossing her back, half-healed reminders of the encounter a week ago and the actions for which she was now being reprimanded.

"I... you don't like seeing my blood, sir," she offered, not raising her gaze. She could almost feel Varin frown at her. "It seemed... prudent."

"Prudent." He ran his fingers across one of the welts, and that she did feel. It was no longer so exquisitely, agonizingly painful as it had been during the first few days, before the spell she'd cast had finally worn off. Her magic had stopped the wounds from bleeding, but the price paid was that her every nerve was set aflare, vastly increasing sensation and therefore pain until the effect could end. She had cast it knowing full well that the leather crop used for whipping horses would soon be applied to the fair skin of her bare back, and somehow concealed what she'd done until the end, until she'd been released from her restraints and had nearly collapsed, unable even to stand.

"Prudent," Varin repeated, pressing his nail slightly into the wound until Alex flinched. "No. Stop lying to me, or there'll be further punishment on top of what you're already getting."

Finally, she looked up at him, green eyes defiant. "I didn't want her to have the satisfaction," she said with a hiss, "of watching me bleed for her. It's what she wanted."

Varin nodded. He'd suspected something of the sort, as his kitten had taken an instant dislike to the sly, cat-eared woman who had blackmailed her way into their most intimate affairs. He had not fully trusted Lysse either, but he was not the one made vulnerable to her favored pleasure-toys, which were not suited for pleasure at all but intended only to inflict pain. Had he known... but there was naught to be gained from dwelling. 

"And you don't think she would have enjoyed immensely seeing you pass out from the pain she gave you?" he asked, almost knowing what the answer would be. He needed to have her say it, because there were things that he too, wanted to say, needed her to understand.

"I knew I could take it," Alex said quietly. And there it was. She was right, of course. She could, had, taken every strike of the lash and more, had taken pain that he could not have ever imagined himself inflicting and yet he had. Sometimes she had struggled against it, tried to fight him, but she had never given up or given out, falling into blissful unconsciousness to escape. As an adept healer it would have been easy for her to intentionally seek that release. But instead she had always just taken it and until now Varin had never even thought about why. When he finally did, he'd drawn a disturbing conclusion.

"Kitten," he said, dropping down to one knee and resting his hands gently on her bare shoulders. "I know you can. But you don't have to. I don't think I've ever made sure that you know that, so I'm doing it now. I know you could take what she did to you, and I'm proud of you, but I also know that it almost broke you." He raised a finger to her lips to silence the protest that he knew was coming and then sat down and gathered her into his arms, pulling her into his lap. "Shh, don't say anything, I'm not done. It almost broke you, and I don't want my toy broken. I don't want you to take that kind of pain, not ever again. Yes, sometimes I enjoy hurting you while I take my pleasure, because I like that you're mine and I can do as I wish with you, and to you. Anything I wish. But it doesn't please me to cause you pain solely to prove my dominance over you, and that's what she tried to do. I don't need to prove it. Do I, kitten?"

Alex laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes with a soft sigh as Varin idly cupped her breast in one hand, stroking his thumb over the nipple. "No, sir. I'll give you anything you want, or you can simply take it, as you please, and I would submit. Completely, and only to you."

"Mmm. Good girl." He could feel his cock stir at her words, and shifted her slightly on his lap so that he could press the hardening length against the supple leather that covered her ass. He had both hands on her breasts now, playing with each one in turn, enjoying how her breath quickened as he petted and squeezed. "We still need to discuss your punishment, kitten," he said.

"You may not have been broken... but you were hurt too badly for me to play with for several days until your spell wore off, and I really didn't like having to wait. I've been waiting far too long to feel my big cock inside that sweet ass of yours, deciding exactly how I want to take it. I thought about having you on your hands and knees while I fuck you from behind, and we'll do that, but for the first time I want to watch your face as I push all the way into that tight little hole."

Alex was squirming in his lap as he continued toying with her breasts, pinching her nipple sharply to make her gasp. The hard floor was not the place to continue this, so Varin stood up, lifting her light weight with him, and moved them over to the bed where he sat back down with his back against the pillows and headboard, settling Alex into his lap again. He took the opportunity to strip off his shirt and her breeches, leaving her entirely naked with her soft skin pressed against his chest, and his aching cock trapped inside the confines of too-tight pants. Taking it out now wold derail his thoughts entirely, and he needed to remain in control a while longer.

Now freely able to touch and explore as he pleased, Varin slid a hand between Alex's thighs and smiled as he felt the warm wetness there. He slipped one finger into her slit and she arched back against him, trying to gain purchase to press her hips forward against his hand. 

"You like that idea, don't you, kitten? Laying helpless on your back while I spread your ass open and claim it, feeling my thick, hard cock violate your most intimate place? Yes, you like it a lot. And I do need to punish you... so I think I'll have you cast that spell again before I take you."

As he murmured those words Alex froze, and he could feel her body tense in his arms, coupled with her sharp intake of breath, and knew without looking that her green eyes had suddenly widened in fear. He pulled her closer against his chest, taking his hand from between her legs as she instinctively brought her thighs together to lessen her exposed vulnerability, and instead rubbing her shoulders gently and tracing soothing little circles on her skin. "Hush, kitten, you'll be okay. I won't ever give you more than you can take. Just relax. Let me take care of you, and trust me."

Slowly, she nodded, hands unclenching where she'd dug her fingernails into her own skin deeply enough to leave little red half-circles. Varin took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss her palm softly. "That's my good kitten. You'll let me do anything I want, won't you. I won't have to force you, won't have to make it worse for you. You want me to take my pleasure from your tight, hot ass."

"I... I trust you," Alex said softly, trying with visible effort to control her trembling. She closed her eyes again and swallowed, leaning back against him, seeking the comfort of touch, her skin against his. "Anything you want." 

Varin continued touching her gently, rubbing patterns on her soft skin with his thumbs, relaxing her body a little at a time until she was comfortably settled against him once more before sliding a hand down to the crevice of her still-closed thighs. Obediently she parted her legs with a little sigh, allowing him to slip his fingers back into her slick folds and caress her there as well. 

"Such a good girl," he said into her ear in a low tone, pausing to take the pointed tip into his mouth and suck on it gently. Alex shivered, and he could feel her chest rise and fall more quickly as her arousal deepened. "What I want, kitten, is for you to cum for me. You know what I'm going to do in just a short while..." he slid his hand further down between her legs, trailing a finger over her slit and down to the cleft of her ass, rubbing against but not yet breaching the tight hole, "...and you still want me to touch you, to take you. You're almost wet enough not to need any lube. I'll use it anyway, because I intend to fuck you so hard you'll scream, and you want that, don't you..."

As he spoke, Varin thrust three fingers into her wet cunt as far as he could, pinning her with the other arm around her waist to keep her hips still as he finger-fucked her roughly, using his thumb to rub her clit just the way he knew would drive her wild. Her back arched like a curved bow and the breathy moans she made were almost enough to make him lose himself completely. "Yes, kitten, now cum for me, I want to watch you." He sucked harder on the tip of her ear and bit down, just hard enough to leave a mark, and the sound she made was beautiful as he brought her, a soft keening while her body shuddered in pleasure. 

"Ah, kitten," Varin said when she had finally stopped quivering under his light touches. "I do enjoy that so. And now it's my turn. I want you to cast the spell, now." 

He eased Alex off his lap, undoing his pants and letting his rock hard cock free with a sigh of sheer relief. The head was already slick and leaking and it took almost more control than he had not to flip Alex over and drive into her tight ass with no preparation. He took a few deep, steadying breaths, before removing his pants completely and kicking them onto the floor, then he stretched and rolled onto his side to watch his kitten work her magic. 

Alex was sitting crosslegged on the bed beside him, eyes closed and an expression of peace on her face, the way she always looked when she was channeling healing magic. A brief moment later her eyes flew open as if startled and she drew in a sharp breath, shoulders flinching inwards as if she'd been whipped. And she had, he realized. The angry gashes on her back hadn't healed enough to not still be painful when she could suddenly feel everything tenfold again.

Varin gave her a moment to reorient herself, then reached out and laid his hand lightly on the back of her neck, sliding his fingers a few inches down her spine but stopping just before he reached the uppermost of the welts, watching her carefully, waiting until she was ready. Then he touched the wound carefully and didn't pull his hand back when she bit her lip to stifle a gasp of pain, allowing her to accustom herself to it and make it part of her. Slowly, one at a time, he explored the lines on her back, tracing them first gently and then with a firm pressure, until the initial shock had faded and Alex began to relax under his touch. 

Watching her like this, as she struggled to control the pain so that he might touch her body as he wished, was making it even harder to hold back and not just take her then and there, not caring if she screamed or cried or struggled, not caring about anything but the overpowering need to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, drive his aching cock into her until the pleasure rolled over him in waves and carried him off with it. And he knew that he could do it and that she would forgive him. That some part of her, the part that craved complete domination so desperately, would even like it.

No. He clamped down hard on that dark urge, but the need was surging through his entire body, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. His cock throbbed, so hard and swollen he wondered for a brief instant if he might not simply explode into flame and burn to ashes with the heat of it. A moment later he had pushed Alex onto her back, only vaguely noting her startled gasp in the dim corner of his mind still capable of coherent thought. Somehow, he managed to reach behind a pillow and close his hand around the small, unassuming jar of a sweet oil salve he'd had the foresight to stash there hours earlier, tip the lid open, and swipe his hand through the slick, clear substance. Then the jar was tossed to the floor and he had Alex's legs spread wide and resting on his shoulders, his fingers sliding between the cleft of her ass, mingling the salve with her wetness, and he pushed one finger in, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way. As he pressed in a second, she cried out in pain and her body tensed and she struggled, trying to pull away from the intrusion, but he was far stronger. Yet even now he was not completely gone.

"Kitten, stop," he managed to get out, voice hoarse with need. "You're so good, doing so good. Just -- stop fighting. I know you trust me."

He could not hear her murmured reply, if she gave one, but her struggles stopped, and he felt the moment when she made herself relax. His second finger slid easily inside and he scissored the two apart, stretching her, opening up the tight entrance to take his hard cock without tearing when he forced it inside. A moment later, three fingers seated tightly but still able to slide, and then the last of Varin's control evaporated. He pulled his hand away with a jerk, sliding the slickened fingers over his aching, throbbing cock as he lined himself up against her and pressed the thick head against her tight entrance.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he pushed in, slowly, so slowly, almost dizzy with pleasure as he felt the incredible tight, hot softness surrounding him. There was pain in her gaze, but no fear or anger, only a soft look that he thought might be joy. When he had sheathed his entire big cock deeply inside her, he pulled almost completely out and then thrust into her again, harder this time, and again, settling into a rhythm that drew small, high noises from her with every movement of his hips as he fucked her tight sweet ass over and over. He could feel the fire building in him with every thrust, threatening to incinerate the whole world in his passion, and he thought that would be okay so long as they burned together. He buried himself as deeply inside her as he could, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her even closer against his chest, and when he came he bit her shoulder and felt her arch beneath him, just before his vision whited out and there was only the fierce, burning pleasure. 

After hours, or years, or moments, when the world returned, the first thing Varin became aware of was that he was incredibly overheated, covered in sweat and in other fluids, and that the room around him felt uncomfortably warm as well. The second was that he didn't care. 

"Still mine?" He was proud of himself for managing to string the two words together coherently. _Are you all right? he didn't ask. Will you forgive me, again?_

"Mmmhmm." _You've done nothing to forgive_ , she didn't reply.

After shifting a little so that Alex was no longer pinned beneath his weight, he simply lay with her in his arms, content just to touch her and not move for... forever, maybe. He listened to her heart beating against his chest, and after a few moments, realized that she'd fallen asleep. Before he could decide whether to wake her so that they could clean themselves up and sleep on fresh bedcoverings, he had drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you liked it, let me know! Leave a kudos or maybe even a comment. I feel like I'm just throwing words out into empty, echoing cyberspace.


End file.
